


Дело о Соулмейте

by Apolline



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jealous Gavin Reed, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apolline/pseuds/Apolline
Summary: Гэвин рисковал схлопотать пулю в лоб, если бы попытался доказать что-то человеку, чьё имя уже несколько лет красуется на его груди (прямо над сердцем, какая ирония!).
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10





	Дело о Соулмейте

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на I S O L A T I O N Fest для группы https://vk.com/db_fanfiction

Судьба — бессердечная тварь! Такое определение дал бы Рид, если бы его спросили. К счастью, никому в голову не приходило с ним об этом разговаривать. Про судьбу было больше принято болтать с «носителями имён» — людьми, на чьём теле появлялось имя соулмейта (а Гэвина в таком, отчего-то, никто не заподозрил). Логично, в общем-то, уж кому и рассказывать о вывертах судьбы, так это тем, кому она дала подсказку. Судьба, или ещё какая-то хитрая субстанция, была коварна: она давала имя только одному из пары, и ему оставалось всего лишь доказать своей половинке, что они предназначены друг для друга.

Всего лишь, ха! Гэвин рисковал схлопотать пулю в лоб, если бы попытался доказать что-то человеку, чьё имя уже несколько лет красуется на его груди (прямо над сердцем, какая ирония!). Так что Рид никому не рассказывал, особенно своему соулмейту. Раньше его останавливало то, что нельзя просто подойти к семейному человеку и сказать: «Хэй, у меня твоё имя при встрече нарисовалось, может, бросишь жену и ребенка и умчишься со мной в закат?». Потом казалось глупым лезть с этим к скорбящему человеку, это точно не улучшило бы его состояние. Позже, чаще пьяный, чем трезвый лейтенант попросту не стал бы его слушать. Он ни за что не поверил бы, что Гэвин Рид может быть предназначен ему судьбой.

Хэнк Андерсон, в силу специфики профессии, с большим недоверием относился к теме соулмейтов. До того, как его перевели на расследование дел о девиантах, он занимался расследованием дел, чаще всего связанных с ложными соулмейтами. О, как много было людей, готовых набить татуировку, лишь бы привязать к себе другого человека. Далеко ходить не нужно, бывшая жена Хэнка сделала именно это — набила тату с именем лейтенанта, заверила его, что это тот самый знак, и выскочила за него замуж. Каково было их общее удивление, когда однажды за ужином Хэнк заметил у неё на шее другое имя. Имя её нового коллеги. Развод случился ещё до смерти сына, как раз после этого Хэнка и поставили на расследование подобных дел. Конечно, на работе Андерсон видел куда более радикальные ситуации. Многие удерживали партнёров насильно, даже когда правда всплывала наружу.

Гэвин знал о ситуации с женой Хэнка, да что там, весь участок знал. Потому и не лез со своим знаком, ну и ещё из-за того, что Хэнк даже простые попытки сдружиться пресекал на корню. Хотя поначалу, когда в его жизни ещё был Коул, но уже не было жены, он вполне благосклонно принимал компанию молодого детектива. Гэвин даже тогда начал на что-то надеяться, разрабатывал план по «захвату соулмейта».

Сам Хэнк всегда знал, что был видным мужчиной, и в своё время, пока он был свободным человеком, любовниц и любовников у него хватало разных мастей. Внимание молодого парня льстило и даже подпитывало надежду, что в жизни всё может наладиться, однако после смерти сына все надежды Хэнк похоронил вместе с ним. После такой трагедии, казалось, что жизнь не имеет смысла, что для такого пропащего человека, как он, судьба и не могла припасти родную душу. Может быть, та даже умерла уже, так же, как его дорогой сын. Это казалось Андерсону весьма вероятным, потому что дыра в душе была такой, что, казалось, в ней бы поместился весь Детройт. Гэвин видел состояние мужчины и опять решил не трогать его. Возможно, собственная боль не давала помыслить здраво. В отличие от Хэнка, Рид знал, что у него есть соулмейт, и каждый день смотрел на то, как взгляд того угасает.

Долгое время каждый из них тихо мирно страдал в одиночестве, оградив себя от общества (в большей, в случае Хэнка, или в меньшей, в случае Гэвина, степени), время от времени напиваясь в баре, но тут в их жизни случился Коннор. Для Хэнка такое происшествие имело ярко выраженное позитивное влияние, а вот для Гэвина всё стало ещё хуже.

— Почему кажется, что из комнаты для допросов сейчас вырвется демон? — Хэнк повернулся с вопросом к напарнику, который, конечно же, прибыл в участок раньше него. Дверь комнаты сотрясалась от пинков с другой стороны, а мат доносился даже несмотря на неплохую шумоизоляцию.

— Потому что я случайно запер там детектива Рида, — не моргнув, ответил ему Коннор.

— Случайно, — скептично хмыкнул лейтенант. Он, конечно, заметил уже давно, что отношения напарника и взрывного детектива далеки от дружеских, но надеялся, что после мирного разрешения революции андроидов, всё станет хоть немного лучше.

— Это была самооборона, — поправился Коннор, заметив несостыковку в своём объяснении.

— Даже так? Что этот засранец выкинул на этот раз? — за всё то время, что Коннор с ними работал, Рид только что до кровавого мордобоя не дошёл. Хотя не сказать, что не пытался. Может, если Хэнк предложит устроить тренировочный спарринг, мелкий поганец выпустит пар и успокоится? Гэвин ведь не всегда был таким ушлёпком, лейтенант точно мог припомнить времена, когда они все после работы спокойно могли пропустить по кружечке пива в ближайшем баре… Неужели дело именно в Конноре? Что мог андроид такого сделать детективу?

— Похоже, детектив Рид сегодня опять встал не с той ноги, — пожал плечами андроид.

— Такое чувство, будто где-то после тридцати все его ноги стали «не те», — Хэнк закатил глаза. — И всё же, что он сегодня учудил?

— Ничего особенного, просто хотел меня ударить, а я захлопнул перед ним дверь. И такое странное совпадение — сломался замок, так что детективу придётся там посидеть, пока не придёт ремонтник, — взгляд андроида был абсолютно невинен. Ну да, электронный замок ведь так часто ломается от простого хлопка дверью. Хэнк покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Какое интересное совпадение. Что ж, временная изоляция его характер уже испортить не может, а половина участка будет тебе только благодарна за спокойное начало дня. Впрочем, когда этот «демон» всё же вырвется из своего заточения, постарайся не попадаться ему под горячую руку, хорошо?

— Конечно, Хэнк, — покладисто кивнул андроид.

— Вот и молодец. Так что у нас сегодня на повестке дня? — Хэнк благодарно принял от Коннора свой кофе и сел за рабочее место. Напарник с готовностью начал пересказывать сегодняшние сводки и предлагать наиболее продуктивный план действий на день. Хэнк слушал внимательно, но взгляд нет-нет да возвращался к пустому столу Гэвина. Этот мальчишка начинал его волновать. Возможно, Хэнку стоило вытащить голову из задницы раньше, и тогда он хотя бы знал, что стало с его бывшим подчинённым. В начале карьеры Рида они были довольно близки, почти что друзья. Мог ли быть сам Хэнк как-то виновен в том, что Гэвин стал таким проблемным кадром? Хэнк мотнул головой. Нет, старый дурак, не всё в этом мире крутится вокруг тебя и Коннора, хотя иногда именно так и кажется.

— Что-то не так? — заметил движение лейтенанта андроид.

— Всё в порядке, я немного отвлёкся, продолжай, — кивнул напарнику Хэнк и продолжил слушать их план. Коннор предложил ещё несколько вариантов действий, предоставляя Хэнку право выбирать направление их текущего расследования. Пришлось открывать и просматривать файлы заново. Вскоре удалось выбрать один вариант действий, и когда они уже заканчивали, кто-то, наконец, выпустил Рида.

— Где этот тостер?! — разнеслось по участку. Хэнк и Коннор синхронно вздохнули.

— Кон, сядь пока на моё место, — Хэнк встал, чуть ли не силой усаживая парня на своё кресло, а сам присел на стол рядом.

— Лейтенант, вы уверены, что это было необходимо?

— Ну не полезет же он к тебе через меня? — резонно предположил мужчина.

Он оказался неправ, Гэвин именно это и сделал. Попытался дотянуться до Коннора своими загребущими лапами. Что он собирался сделать, Андерсон не представлял, но у детектива в любом случае ничего и не получилось, потому что Хэнк легко перехватил его. Повиснув животом на руке лейтенанта, Рид всё ещё старался дотянуться до андроида. Поняв, что так ничего не выйдет, он схватил какую-то печать со стола Хэнка и запустил ею в Коннора. Тот её поймал, и это, похоже, ещё больше взбесило детектива.

— Грёбаная машина! — рыкнул он, смирившись с неудачей. Опомнившись, он поспешил освободиться от рук Андерсона. — Ещё раз что-то вякнешь в том духе, и лейтенант тебя уже не защитит!

— Рид, ради всего хорошего, уймись и иди работать, — попросил Хэнк.

— Не указывай мне, лучше займись воспитанием своей кофеварки! — посоветовал Гэвин, но на своё место всё же ушёл. Уже оттуда посылая Коннору убийственные взгляды. Вот от кого Хэнк не ожидал услышать про воспитание, так это от Рида. Что же такого мог сделать всегда вежливый андроид?

— Коннор, — немного задумчиво обратился лейтенант к напарнику. — Что ты сказал Гэвину, что он так раскочегарился?

— Ничего такого, — сам недоумевал Коннор. — Рано утром привели обвиняемого на допрос. Так как никого заранее не предупредили, то допрашивать отправили тех, кто был в офисе. Ну, как ты понимаешь, были я и детектив Рид. Обвиняемый в деле с ложными соулмейтами, кстати, ты ведь раньше как раз в этой сфере работал?

Хэнк согласно кивнул.

— Наверное, лучше им было дождаться тебя. Я был создан для работы с девиантами и людьми, но не в сфере соулмейтов. У андроидов пока не наблюдалось такого явления. Так что, я бы сказал, что было не очень профессионально отправлять меня допрашивать того человека. Ну, а детектив Рид… Он слишком остро воспринял ситуацию. Я сказал ему, что не следует судить других людей по своему горькому опыту. Он спросил, что я имею в виду. А я сказал, что если его соулмейт его не принял, это не значит, что…

— Коннор, стоп. Ты сказал Риду, что его отвергла его родственная душа? — Коннор согласно кивнул. Хэнк устало потёр глаза, похоже, сегодня предстоит серьёзная лекция о соулмейтах. — Во-первых, это самое грубое, что можно сказать человеку. Если бы ты сказал, что переспал с его матерью, это и то было бы приличнее.

— Оу… — Коннор осознал свою ошибку. Всё же зря создатели не удосужились как-то лучше подготовить андроида к подобной сфере человеческой жизни. — Я не знал… не подумал об этом.

— Н-да, ну, по крайней мере, мы заполнили эту брешь в твоём «воспитании», — неловко усмехнулся Хэнк.

— А что во-вторых? Ты до этого сказал «во-первых»…

— А, это, — кивнул Хэнк. — Да, во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что Рида отвергли?

— Детектив носит на груди специальный пластырь, я видел, таким пользуются, чтобы спрятать имя соулмейта. Это значит, он точно знает, кто его родственная душа. Если бы метка появилась недавно он, наверное, сейчас активно старался бы доказать своей паре, что они созданы друг для друга. Думаю, в такой период по детективу было бы заметно, что происходит. Но его поведение не менялось с тех пор, как я с ним познакомился. Значит, он уже какое-то время знает, кто его соулмейт, но при этом он всё ещё один. Не могу представить другого объяснения кроме как то, что его не приняли. Если бы его соулмейт умер, то метка бы исчезла, так что человек точно жив, так что другого объяснения нет, — отчитался как при расследовании Коннор.

— Вот это ты знаешь, а то, что нельзя просто так вот сказать человеку, что его соулмейту он нафиг не нужен — этого ты не знал? О чём думали в Киберлайф, — Хэнк покачал головой. — И ты всё же поспешил с выводом. Когда дело доходит до родственных душ, люди делают много нелогичных вещей. Возможно, у ситуации Рида есть другое объяснение. В любом случае, в это не стоит лезть.

— Наверное, мне стоит извиниться перед детективом, — проникшись серьёзностью ситуации, решил Коннор.

— Да, хотя я не уверен, как он это воспримет.

Коннор направился к столу детектива, но тот заметил его манёвры и с расстояния прокричал: «Ещё шаг в мою сторону, и этот кофе окажется у тебя на голове!». Коннор молча развернулся обратно.

— Миссия провалена, — кисло сообщил андроид.

— Я заметил, — Хэнк вздохнул, отхлебнул собственного кофе и сам пошёл к Гэвину. Он остановился напротив детектива, тот смерил его скептическим взглядом, но, по крайней мере, прогонять не стал.

— Чего тебе, старик?

— Рид, не будь засранцем. Коннор хотел перед тобой извиниться.

— Извиниться… Он тебе что-то рассказал? — Гэвин нахмурился пуще прежнего.

— Просто объяснил суть вашего конфликта, — Хэнк опёрся о стол детектива.

«Суть конфликта… Конфликта, мать вашу! Да какое этой кофеварке вообще дело до моего соулмейта?! Он даже не знает, что это Хэнк. Но зато Хэнк теперь знает о том, что у меня есть соулмейт, — внутренне кипел Рид, не зная, что ответить лейтенанту. — Но что это меняет? Блять, как же всё это бесит. Как бесит всё, и этот сраный андроид, который не отлипает от МОЕГО соулмейта. Если этот кусок пластика ещё раз покосится в нашу сторону, я ведь что-нибудь взболтну!»

— Да пошли вы оба, — больше устало, чем с обычной злостью, выплюнул Рид, после чего подхватил документы со стола и направился к выходу.

— Куда ты? — Хэнк не ожидал, что Гэвин просто сбежит.

«Подальше от тебя», — подумал Рид, но вслух сказал другое.

— Некоторым приходится самим бегать по местам преступлений, а не ждать, пока ходячий компьютер сделает всё за них.

— Ну и заноза же ты, Рид, — Хэнк махнул на него рукой и вернулся к Коннору.

«Главное, не оборачивайся, — настраивал себя Гэвин. — Если не увижу, как мой соулмейт воркует с жестянкой, то этого, вроде как, и нет, так ведь? Как он жил с женой, я не видел, и всё было терпимо. Тут то же самое. Просто игнорируй. Просто абстрагируйся, будто нет никакого имени на груди, будто… будто не хочется столкнуть Коннора с крыши, и притвориться, что так оно и было.»

Гэвин понимал, что его злость на андроида — это самая банальная ревность, и немного, наверное, страх, что какой-то андроид может легко заменить Хэнку соулмейта. Так же Рид понимал, что злится на Коннора нечестно, парень буквально ни в чём не виноват. Ну, кроме разве что того, что сказал сегодня, прежде чем запер детектива в комнате для допросов. Но даже тут Гэвин понимал, что от нечеловека не стоило ждать какой-то эмпатии касательно соулмейтов. Суть в том, что злиться на андроида было глупо, так же, как и злиться на Хэнка, но это уже вообще вошло в привычку. Единственный, на кого он на самом деле должен был быть зол — это на самого себя. За то, что никак не соберётся разгрести ту кучу дерьма, что погребла под собой его надежду на счастливое обретение родственной души.

Несмотря на полный раздрай в душе, Рид смог завершить свои дела. Осмотреть, как и говорил, место преступление, составить отчёт, наметить дальнейший путь расследования, в общем, достаточно продуктивно завершить рабочий день. Но вот зато после работы он позволил себе расслабиться. Хотя, наверное, неправильно было это так называть. Гэвин просто решил напиться в стельку, чтобы потом прийти домой и сразу уснуть, не думая о том, какое он днище, и как сейчас сраный андроид готовит ужин для его соулмейта, потому что эти двое, конечно же, живут вместе… По крайней мере, так думал Рид.

Детектив пошёл в бар. И успешно выполнил ту часть своей миссии, где планировал как следует напиться. «Браво, Гэв, теперь ты отлично подходишь своему соулмейту! — поздравил он себя, пытаясь опустить пинту на стойку и не промахнуться. — Сможем вместе ходить на встречи анонимных алкоголиков. Какая романтика!». Впрочем, в нынешнем отчаянном состоянии Гэвин был бы согласен и на такую.

— Эй, андроид, плесни мне чего-нибудь покрепче, — невнятно потребовал детектив.

— Эй, человек, может быть, тебе хватит? — не оскорбился бармен, детектив Рид был у них не первый раз, и отношения они уже давно выяснили. Гэвин не был таким засранцем, как им могло показаться, если слушать только то, что он говорит. За каждое «оскорбление» человеку хватало совести накинуть чаевых.

— Я не человек, — пьяно ответил Гэвин, подался вперёд и громким шёпотом поделился секретом: — Я дно.

— Понятно, — андроид закатил глаза. — Виски или водка?

— Давай оба! — после этого Гэвин уже мало что помнил, но свой план напиться и лечь спать он всё же выполнил, хотя и не в том виде, в каком изначально мыслил.

— М-м-м, какого хрена? — детектив открыл глаза и поёжился. Было прохладно и неудобно лежать, в глаза бил яркий свет дневной лампы. Он точно был не дома. С трудом заставив себя сесть, он подавил тошноту и осмотрелся. — Блять.

Он был в участке. И явно в чужом участке. Видимо, пил где-то ближе к дому, чем к работе. Это объясняло, почему чужой участок, но не объясняло, почему он сюда попал.

— Эй, кто дежурный? Выпустите, я уже очнулся, — потребовал он, зная, что система в любом случае уже оповестила того, кто оставался в этом участке на ночное дежурство.

— Детектив Рид, хорошо, что вы проснулись, но выпустить я вас не могу, вы всё ещё находитесь в состоянии алкогольного опьянения, — напротив стеклянной двери его камеры остановился андроид. «Ну, конечно!» — вздохнул обречённо Рид. В их участке ночные дежурства тоже брали, в основном, андроиды. Они всё равно не спали и с удовольствием «ночевали» на работе, а днём гуляли по городу, познавая жизнь, пока большинство людей работало. Исключением был разве что Коннор. «Сраный Коннор!».

— Ладно, за что хоть меня?

— Вы устроили пьяный дебош и сопротивлялись, когда вас задерживали, — сообщил андроид-офицер.

— Фак… То, что я сам сотрудник полиции, мне чем-то поможет? — с надеждой уточнил Рид, не очень-то ему хотелось платить штраф или отрабатывать свои пьяные приключения.

— Да, ваш соулмейт уже за вас поручился и скоро приедет за вами. В этот раз для вас всё обошлось, но я бы на вашем месте больше устраивал подобного, так и работу можно потерять.

— Мой… — Риду понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы уловить, — кто?

— Ваш соулмейт. Лейтенант Андерсон скоро будет, — повторил андроид.

— Нет, — неверяще мотнул головой Рид, но потом понял, что андроид не шутит. — Нет-нет-нет, этого не может быть…

— Ну, лейтенант тоже спрашивал, не стоит ли пощадить общество и оставить вас тут до утра, но детектив Коннор попросил пощадить меня, — с усмешкой ответил андроид.

— Нет, стоп! К хренам Коннора, с этим я разберусь на трезвую голову. Откуда тебе стало известно, кто мой соулмейт?!

— У вас на груди написано, — не понял даже суть вопроса андроид. Гэвин в ужасе посмотрел на свою грудь — рубашка была порвана, пластыря, скрывавшего имя, и в помине не было. Чёрт! Помнить бы, как до этого дошло!

— Мало ли в мире Хэнков Андерсонов!

— Детектив, я полицейский андроид, мне не сложно вычислить который из всех Хэнков Андерсонов ваш, — с упрёком смотрел на него офицер.

— Все вы хреновы пластиковые…

— Сбавь обороты, Рид! — прервал его до боли знакомый голос. Рядом с андроидом нарисовался лейтенант. Гэвин ожидал увидеть где-нибудь поблизости и Коннора, но Хэнк был один. — Простите, офицер, я могу его забрать?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кивнул андроид. — Ваши документы я уже получил, так что все формальности выполнены.

— Хорошо, спасибо, что связались со мной, — кивнул слишком серьёзный лейтенант. Гэвин редко его таким видел. По спине пробежал холодок. Столько лет он держал всё при себе, и вот, пожалуйста! Он ещё толком не протрезвел, но его уже ждёт самый дерьмовый разговор в жизни!

Андроид выпустил Рида из камеры, и Хэнк молча кивнул ему, чтобы детектив следовал за ним. Они всё так же молча сели в машину лейтенанта, и Гэвин в очередной раз удивился тому, что и тут не было Коннора. Заметив то, как детектив оглядывается, Хэнк фыркнул, сообразив, что тот ищет.

— Ты же не думал, что мы с Коннором вместе двадцать четыре на семь?

— Тот андроид сказал, что Коннор был с тобой, когда он вам звонил.

— Это было несколько часов назад, мы задержались в офисе, дело оказалось запущеннее, чем мы думали и… — Хэнк скосил на него взгляд, попутно заводя машину. — Я расскажу тебе лучше, когда протрезвеешь. Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас отключишься.

— Я в порядке! — возмутился Рид, хотя действительно в тепле салона чувствовал, что вот-вот заснёт.

— Да ничего, поспи, — пожал плечами Хэнк. — Нам предстоит непростой разговор, когда проспишься.

— Уверен, что есть о чём говорить? Может, я из тех засранцев, что набивают тату с чужим именем?

— Ты, конечно, засранец, — Хэнк крепче сжал руль, — но, похоже, мой засранец. Я не дурак, Рид. После нескольких лет работы над делами ложных соулмейтов и после моей, прости господи, жены, ты думаешь, я не в состоянии разобраться, обман это или нет?

— Я не думаю, я надеюсь, — Рид обречённо прислонился к стеклу, чувствуя, будто просто сдулся.

— Я тебе настолько противен? — стараясь сдержать эмоции, спросил Хэнк.

— Нет, мне настолько противна мысль, что утром мы поговорим, и слова Коннора станут правдой, — Гэвин прикрыл глаза, наивно надеясь, что вместе с картинкой пропадут и проблемы.

— Гэвин… — Хэнк не смог найти слов, а Рид уже уснул. Андерсон устало вздохнул и притормозил на обочине. Он достал с заднего сиденья плед и накинул на своего соулмейта. — Как можно в твои годы быть таким ребёнком?

Хэнк отвёз Рида к себе домой и уложил спать на своей постели, а сам устало завалился на диване вместе с Сумо. Завтрашний день обещал быть непростым, но, на удивление, Хэнк чувствовал в себе силы со всем справиться.


End file.
